


Stripes

by orphan_account



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babs likes Dick's finger stripes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> This is obscenely fluffy for a sex fic. I make no apologies.

Dick loves the way Barbara digs her fingernails into his scalp when he sucks on her collarbone. She's breathing heavy in his ear, and he can hear just a hint of her voice in it. It makes his head spin in a way that is completely perfect.

God, he missed her more than he'd even realized.

The fabric of Dick's Nightwing costume is thin enough that he can feel the warmth of her skin against his palm as he slides a hand up under her shirt. Barbara makes a noise that walks the line between a hum and a moan just before she pulls him by the neck into a proper kiss. Dick's a good kisser, and Barbara knows his style better than anyone. They fit together perfectly.

Dick breaks away from the kiss after a long moment, reaching to take his costume off. Barbara stops him with a hand on his arm and a kiss-swollen, mischievous smile.

"Show me what this is all about." She mutters, leaning forward in her wheelchair to kiss Dick's shoulder and run two fingers down the stripe on his arm. She doesn't stop until she reaches his hand, where she lets her fingers fall between his, knuckles brushing softly. Dick stares at her for a moment, before diving back in to kiss her again.

The hand she'd been holding is the one that gets the honor of pushing up Barbara's shirt and dipping down under the waistband of her panties. She's the one kissing his neck now, honing in easily on the spot behind Dick's ear that makes him shiver. He returns the favor as he gently catches her clit between blue fingertips, swirling light circles around it and reveling in the way her eyes close in pleasure.

He doesn't expect her hips to move, and they don't. But Dick doesn't need any extra encouragement. Barbara's fingers are back in his hair, and she kisses him like a wild thing. He's a little bit torn, because he wants to watch her face for the expressions that go with the hoarse moans, but he can't kiss her at the same time.

The fact that he even has this dilemma makes him feel like the luckiest man on the damn planet.

Dick recognizes it when tension builds in Barbara's body, and finally makes the decision to break the kiss because this is his favorite part. Her fingers tremble where they clutch at his back, and the euphoric noises she's making sound enough like his name to make him feel hot all over. She's lost in the waves of her orgasm for quite a while, and Dick watches with a vague sort of jealous awe.

Once she's finally finished, Barbara lets her head fall back, sweaty red hair obscuring her face. Dick reaches up with his clean hand to brush it away from her off-center glasses, grinning like a happy idiot. Barbara opens one eye, sleepily, and returns with an affectionate, exhausted smile.

He kisses her.

She kisses back.

For that moment, the world feels absolutely right.


End file.
